


discarded piles of dignity

by arq



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blindfolds, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, PWP, Pain, Slightly dubcon, Unrealistic portrayal of BDSM clubs, slut shaming as kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arq/pseuds/arq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is tied up and blindfolded at a BDSM club, much to Loki's delight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	discarded piles of dignity

It had been a rainy Thursday when Tony casually mentioned that he was curious about whether or not Asgard was like the Midgardian myths about it.

  
"Far greater", Thor had replied. "Mere words couldn't fully describe the beauty of Idun's gardens, the bravery of our warriors, the richness of-"

"Yeah", Tony interrupted. "That's not the myths I'm talking about."

"No?"

"No. I'm talking more in the area of beastality and sex with giants."

"Oh", Thor said. "Same, then. Far greater." Tony gave him a wide smile.

"In that case, I have some evening plans for us."

 

The car dropped them off in the rain at a dark, empty backstreet.

"This doesn't look like one of your usual clubs", Thor said.

"I told you, it's a different kind of club", Tony replied.

 

He walked over to a big metal door and opened it. Thor followed him into a bright room, where two large men where sitting and appeared to be playing cards.

"Evening Tony", they said.

"Evening, gentlemen", Tony replied.

One of the men got up and unlocked another door. Behind it was a dark corridor, followed by a poorly lit staircase.

They went down it and found, at the end of it, yet another door.

 

 

The first thing Thor saw when that door opened was a naked man with his arms above his head, held there by ropes from the ceiling.

Another man was kneeling before him and judging by his head movements, giving him a blowjob.

_Oh._

 

When he looked around, he saw several other people being held into uncomfortable positions by ropes and chains.

There was also a lot of violence.

The sounds of whips and hands connecting with flesh was filling the room. This didn't seem to bother anyone, neither the people having the violence inflicted upon them or the bystanders.

 

 

Most of the people was wearing clothes that he hadn't seen much of before in Midgard.Some of it looked familiar, but from home rather from any people he'd met here.

There were corsets, for example. And leather. There were also a lot of shiny, black material that clung tightly to the bodies of it's wearers.

Some, however, was dressed similar to himself and Stark - regular black clothes.

 

 

"So yeah, it's this kind of a club", Tony said.

"Is this like the movie from last week?"

"Fight club? No. Well, kinda. That was just a club for beating each other up. This is for beating each other up _in a sexy way_."

"So it's a club for sex and violence, yes?"

"Well. Yes. And other things. Look, I'll map it out for you. Just figured I should know if you where at all interested before I gave you the whole 101."

 

Thor looked around the room, coming to focus on a woman who was bent over the lap of another woman, biting her lip and making trembling moans as the other woman's hand fell hard on her ass.

"It certainly looks interesting", he said.

 

 

"Great", Tony said cheerfully. "In that case, let's grab a table and I'll let you in on the basics."

"Do Midgardian friends usually take friends to clubs like this?"

"Good friends do."

 

-+-

 

It's a few weeks later and he's back at the same basement. It's starting to become familiar.

 

His hands are above his head and although the restrains are mostly for show, they do help him to settle down into the scene. He intentionally lets them bite his skin once in a while to remind himself of them.

 

The other people playing makes it hard to make out sounds very clearly. He has a rubber ball in his hand. It's his stop signal to replace the verbal protests being hindered by the gag in his mouth. If he drops it, it will be over. So far he has never dropped the ball.

 

He can't see a thing and that's his very favorite part about it. He doesn't know when something or someone will touch him and that fact leaves him shivering with anticipation.

 

 

Tony is watching.

They've talked it over before hand and Tony knows what hard limits Thor has in this situation.

He helps things go along more smoothly and above all, he knows all of Thor's stop words and signals and Thor knows that he'll make damn sure that those are respected, with the back up of the security crew if needed.

The dungeon has a no tolerance policy for non-consensual play and according to Tony, they have enforced it rigorously in the past.

 

Thor has no idea if any of the anonymous hands that has been on his body belongs to Tony and he likes it that way.

He could ask and he is certain Tony would tell him the truth because Tony is completely unashamed about that sort of thing, but he doesn't ask.

 

The first touch makes him jump. A scratch across his lower back. His reaction evokes a soft laughter.

  
"Oh, that's brilliant", says a female voice in a British accent.

The next touch is just at his knee, what must be fingernails running up the inside of his thigh. It's not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make the small hairs on his skin stand up at attention.

He wonders if the stranger will be as daring as to go straight for his already hard cock but the nails stop just below it and disappears. He hopes she'll make up for that otherwise.

She doesn't. He hears the sound of heels clicking and he thinks she's leaving.

He can't be sure, though. She might be standing right in front of him, planning her next move, scrutinizing him with her gaze and trying to decide what part of him to touch and how.

The idea of some strange mortal having that sort of power over him is almost unbearable. Terrifying and brilliant.

He imagines what she might look like, this stranger who may and may not be watching him. He starts with her hands and imagines them strong and fleshy, with impractically long nails, like a photography by Helmut Newton he once saw. Eyes squinted together in concentration.

He paints her in his head and she is stunning, resembling a picture of Hervor he remembers from his childhood.

But she seems to be satisfied with their fleeting encounter and he is back to waiting.

 

 

Several people seem to pass by and give him just a short moment of their time before presumably moving on to more intriguing things. That is usually the case.

Tony has offered up several different explanations for this - ranging from variations of "most people don't come here looking for a playmate", "the whole anonymous gang bang thing is way more fun if you're the one getting banged" and "idiots can't see a good thing when it's staring them right in the face".

Thor doesn't mind, though. The idea of people walking by his bare, bound body is, all by itself, enough to make his cock swell and ache and on a few lonesome occasions spill all over his thighs.

 

Some people do more than just pass by, though. Most of them are very gentle, compared with the activities going on around them.

Several people give his ass a few slaps. A few people move the plug in his ass as well and it sends warm waves through his body every single time.

One man spits in his face and calls him a slut. A lot of people just run their hands casually over his chest and arms. One person licks and sucks on his cock, slowly, relentlessly until he's shaking the edge of orgasm and then stops and leaves with a kiss on his cheek as goodbye.

He almost breaks the ropes for that one.

 

  
He paints them all in his head.

 

 

After what he thinks must be at least an hour, someone grabs his chin roughly. They bend his head backwards and press a surprisingly soft kiss over his thyroid cartilage.

"Keep your head like that", says the British voice from before. The one he modeled after Hervor. He follows her order as she keeps her mouth over what he's reminded is still a rather vulnerable part of his body.

Then there's a pair of hands at his lower back; they feel larger than a woman's and Thor thinks it's a new person.

Then there is something wet and warm sliding over his collar bone while the maybe-new hands run slowly along his sides, almost tickling him. He tries to gasp for air but the gag in his mouth makes that hard.

His heartbeat is increasing and oh, that's definitely two people ( _at least_ two people) because there are teeth at his neck and lips between his shoulder blades and oh, those nails again.

It's almost happening too fast and he would maybe ask for it to slow down, to leave him to his anticipation longer, but he can't.

Someone removes his gag and immediately kisses him, hard and relentless, one hand around his jaw and the other firmly gripping his hair. He thinks it might be Tony, feels vaguely like kisses they've shared before.

"Keep quiet", the same voice says.

 

 

Things happen quickly after that and he's on his knees, hands and nails and tongues exploring his body.

The British woman presses her crotch against his mouth and tells him to make her come all over his pretty face. His head being pulled back by the hair makes the task harder.

Someone keeps making slow, hard movements with the butt plug and he finds himself pressing back against it. Someone seems to slip a cock ring over his shaft.

All of his skin and a few other areas seems to be sending sensory information to his brain which processes it as a scramble of pleasure and cold and pain and hot and thickly and hard and soft and just oh fuck fuck fuck there's so much.

He tries to ground himself and find some clarity. He decides to push all his concentration together and focus on the vulva that's pressing up against his face.

He finds the task harder without his eyes or hands to guide him and so he starts out slow, trying to map out the anatomy with the help of his tongue and lips. He finds that she presses closer when he runs his tongue slowly over the opening and that her thighs shiver when he sucks gently on her clitoris.

If his hands where his to use he would press two fingers inside her and pull her even closer with their tips but as it is he tries to mimic the motion with his tongue instead. It can't be too far off because it makes her gasp and swear.

She asks him if he likes licking her cunt like an obedient little lap dog whore. He nods and someone slaps his face. It feels like a reward.

 

 

He makes the British woman indeed come all over his face, warm liquid finding it's way into his mouth and nostrils.

The blindfold around his eyes is damp now but still fulfilling it's purpose. She kisses him, gently and says thank you before he can hear the clicking of heels again as she probably leaves.

Someone grabs his cock and it only takes a few strokes, perfectly timed with the movement of the plug ( _same person?_ ) before he's spilling over with semen. His mind is screaming FINALLY and it's like a crack of thunder after a long, dry day. He thinks he might fall asleep on the spot.

  
The people around him back off, just a little, stilling their movements but still keeping their hands on him. He considers ending the scene but he can already feel the exhaustion giving way for more want, more lust.

"Just give me a minute", he manages to get out.

Someone puts a bottle of water to his lips and he drinks clumsily, a lot of it spilling over his chin instead. He's almost certain that someone is Tony, even more so when gentle fingers brush away damp strands of hair from his face.

 

 

"Okay, I'm good", he says a few moments later.

The hands on his body start moving again, less frantic now but still sending pulses of pleasure through him.

Someone puts a cock in his face and he sucks it with a slow, steady rhythm that they promptly mess up by pinching his nostrils close.

He takes the restraint of his breathing as a challenge, trying to see how long he can keep sucking before having to gasp for air.

This earns him a laughter and a _good boy_ in a voice he doesn't recognize. It stirs up something deep in his abdomen and he can't help but feel uncomfortable pride at the comment. _Your bloody need for approval_ , a voice inside his head tells him.

He shakes it off - there's a time and a place. He doesn't have too long to think about it anyway, his air supply being cut off again.

 

 

There are new hands on him.

He's almost completely sure that it's a new person, not just one of the already present ones who have moved.

These hands are cool against his skin as they mimic almost-certainly-Tony's movement from before, brushing away his hair, but then continue to brush along his neck, down over his shoulder and arms.

They immediately become the center of his attention, more important than the other hands still travelling over his body, more important than the cock in his mouth, more important than the fact that he's not getting very much air.

The person he's blowing comes, leaving a salty taste in his mouth. Immediately there are cool lips travelling along his neck, finding places that makes him shiver and he just knows that they belong to these new hands that are finding their way down his stomach, leaving ghosts of touches along his ribs and spine and inner arms as they go.

Fingertips trace the outline of his hip bones and he thinks his heart might stop if those hands don't make good on what they're promising soon.

  
"Please", he breathes out despite not being much for begging.

The cool lips leave the angle between his neck and shoulder. The fingers slide back and stop to rest gently at his lower back. He can feel a faint movement of air against his own lips, suggesting a very small distance between them.

Then he knows almost immediately.

 

"Please, Brother", he allows himself to ask quickly before considering all the reasons why that is a terrible decision.

"I didn't know you could still surprise me", Loki says in a half-whisper.

There's an impressed kind of awe in his voice. Then Loki kisses him and he has the impulse to scream for everyone to watch because this is the most important thing that he can ever, _ever_ imagine happening and it should be documented and recorded and remembered.

It's not a gentle kiss, it's forceful and their teeth clink together and Loki kisses him like he _owns_ him. The fingertips at the back of his back remains still.

  
"Stand up", Loki tells him, lips still brushing against his as he does.Thor does, trying desperately to keep his lips against Loki's as he does but not quite succeeding.

"Better", Loki says.

Then there are lips against his again, even less gentle this time and the kiss almost knocks Thor over.

Loki seems to pour all the ill blood between them into that kiss and Thor gives back as good as he can but he has longed for any kind of reconciliation for so long that it's hard to feel anger.

 

 

Thor has always been good at reading Loki in some instinctive, fundamental way that Loki has always been good at manipulating.

When the kiss mellows out he can't feel the rage and hatred and betrayal anymore. Loki follows the kiss with a thumb brushing over Thor's fingertips and Thor dare not speak in case he'll ruin it.

  
"I've wanted you at my mercy for years", Loki says without a trace of malice. "I didn't imagine it quite like this."

"I did", Thor says and there are many reasons he shouldn't, but it's the truth and damn reason.

He wishes he could see Loki's face as Loki stays still and silent, lips still close enough for Thor to feel his every breath. Thor imagines that they are sharing the same molecules, trading air between them.

There is still silence from Loki, so he repeats himself. "I did."

 

His head is yanked back by the hair and the surprise makes his throat clench up and miss a breath.

He can't manage himself to mind and then there are several dragging points over his shoulder and along his biceps. Loki's dull fingernails, making him shiver and lean forward, making the restrains he'd almost forgotten bite the skin of his wrists, just above the superficial tendons.

Loki must have been further away than he thought, or maybe taken a step back, because the only point of contact between them remains Loki's nails and fingertips that are slowly moving over Thor's arms. They keep running over him, very slowly, and Thor can't help but imagine his brother's face.

The blindfold is rather unnecessary because he's certain of the look - that motionless, attentive expression that Loki wears when he's watching the results of an experiment unfold. By the way Loki's movements change - speed, pressure, placement - Thor can tell that Loki is approaching this as an experiment. That the way his body aches and longs and trembles at Loki's touches is the result of that. He could come at the thought alone.

 

  
"You're killing me", Thor spits out when Loki runs his tongue over his lower lip.

"Good", Loki answers and does it again, pointedly avoiding Thor's attempts to steal a kiss.

When Thor tries it for the third time, the lips so close to his disappear completely. The next time he feels them it's over his collar bone.

Loki grabs his hair again, keeping it bent backwards. He bites down, hard. Thor makes a sound at that, a broken moan that turns into a _more_.

 

Loki must snap a little at that because suddenly it's not all slow, experimental torture but intense clawing and biting and grabbing.

Thor's heart races and his skin feels on fire and he wants desperately to touch Loki, wants Loki to cover every part of his skin and then some, wants to watch as his brother pours out pain over him, wants to get on his knees and suck Loki's cock, wants to cry and have his tears gather in the indentation above Loki's collar bone, wants to beg for forgiveness, wants to strike Loki's cheek for his wrongdoings, wants to have Loki reach in under his rib cage and leave scratch marks at his heart and he wants so many other depraved and twisted things.

He sputters out some of them into the warm air that they're sharing, sentences cut into pieces and words coming out in the wrong order.

 

  
"I love you like this", Loki says, the suggestion of control getting cracks by a small tremble in his voice.

Thor considers tearing through his restrains so that he may finally touch Loki, although that might not be an option anymore.

"I've wanted you forever", he admits instead as Loki replaces the plug in his ass with a finger and bites his neck again. He wouldn't mind dying like this, Valhalla be damned.

The confession earns him a hard shove and a hand on his throat, hard enough to almost cut off air and hard enough to make him dizzy.

"Do not say that", Loki spits out and there is true anger there and Thor's mind is clouded by lust and fingers pressing against his carotid arteries, leaving him unable to figure out exactly what he said wrong.

He wants to insist but Loki always knows when Thor is and isn't lying, so there's hardly any point.

Instead he keeps very, very still until Loki lets go of him, letting his hand relax against Thor's skin instead.

There are a few moments when nothing happens and then Thor tries to bend his head and catch a kiss and Loki quickly pulls him back by the hair. He should shave his fucking hair.

 

  
"If you try to kiss me again, I'll make you really hurt", Loki says.

Thor tries to kiss him again.

This time Loki allows the kiss and Thor revels in it, sucking on Loki's lower lip, brushing the tip of his tongue against Loki's, moaning against Loki's mouth.

 

"I hope that was worth it", Loki says when their lips part and then pain washes over Thor, intense enough for him to scream at it, too much for him to register a source, taking over his mind.

 

It's not the worst pain his ever experienced, but it's bad. It's the kind of pain that makes you think you've never experienced anything else and never will.

He tries to focus through it. It can't last for a long time but when it ends his heart is racing and his breath is rapid and his muscles are struggling to keep him up.

It takes him a while to manage anything at all and Loki is considerate enough to hold him up and let him slump against his chest.

 

"Worth it", Thor says when he's able to say anything at all, partly because it will annoy Loki and partly because it's true.

  
"Fool", Loki says and kisses him. Thor counts it as a win.

 

 

They kiss for a while and Thor recovers quickly from whatever the fuck Loki did to him and back into the clouded _want need must_ from before. It's almost to much to bear.

  
"I want you to fuck me", Thor says, any suggestion of self-preservation washed away by lust.

  
"I gathered", Loki answers.

Bastard sounds like he'd be fine just mapping out Thor's body with his teeth and nails and lips and fingertips for days, even though Thor knows, _just fucking knows_ , that he must be just as hard and aching as Thor is.

  
"Please Loki", Thor says, although he's made a point of not begging in the past. Fuck pride, fuck principles.

Loki laughs at him. It makes it better and worse at the same time.

"I wish all of Asgard could see you", he says. "Their golden king to be, desperate and dripping on the floor."

Thor's cheeks burn and his mouth goes dry. He hopes Loki will never stop talking. He hopes Loki will spit in his face and make a video tape to show the world what a masochistic whore his brother truly is.

  
"Keep talking", he whispers, almost afraid to ask for it.

 

 

Loki laughs again and Thor's stomach twist.

 

  
"Oh, you're just too much", Loki says and drags something cold over his lower back that makes him shiver."Tell me, Brother, do these mortals know who you are? Do you tell them that they're fucking a royalty? Or is it just your metal friend?"

"They don't know", Thor confesses.

"I could hardly believe it", Loki says and there's that awe again.

"You, always so superior, spreading your legs for the world and being used by anyone who'll have you. Far more generous than I ever thought."

"Please, Brother", Thor says.

 

Loki's hands keep being very, very close to touching him right where he wants them to and somehow, that just makes it harder.

"And now you're begging me to do the same", Loki says.

"Your brother. The one they cast out. Your depravity really knows no limits. What a cheap slut you turned out to be. Had I known, I would've simply traded you the throne for a quick fuck."

"Fuck, Loki", Thor manages. "Please."

And then Loki is finally, finally pressing into him. His legs give out for a moment and he's held up by an arm around his chest.

"You're not allowed to pass out", Loki whispers against his neck and Thor manages to get back on his feet.

 

Loki slams into him hard, pressing bruises into his hips and biting at his shoulder and Thor feels nothing but _yes yes yes_ and _more more more_.

He can feel small thunder storms breaking out in his bloodstream, making his skin run electric.

His mind loses control over his mouth and his larynx swell over with all his deep, dark secrets but he just can't manage to care about that because Loki wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes him slowly, presses his chest against his back, presses his cock against his prostate, presses him teeth into his neck and nothing else could ever be as important as that.

 

Loki is losing control as well. Thor can tell by the way his mind seems to get traces of thoughts that aren't his own, the way the temperature is shifting back and forth, the way Loki spills out tiny confessions of love and lust and longing and _I'm glad I didn't kill you_.

Thor manages to get a kiss from him and tastes salt and iron and he thinks he might cry.

 

 

 

 

It's over far too quickly as Thor's mind goes blank and time stops and the only thing in the world is Loki, next to him.

He feels as if though they are rearranging the roots of Yggdrasil and every tiny leaf will here forth bear the pattern of this bond between them.

He's reminded of Niflheim and Muspelheim and thinks that their joining might have been just for this, to make it possible for him and Loki to fuck in a dark basement in Midgard and maybe this is truly the cause of Ragnarök because _what else could possibly follow?_

 

 

What does follow is Thor slowly getting back into his body and connecting again to it's aching muscles and stinging skin and dry mouth.

His mind settles on the rapid movement of his chest and he tries to slow it down, getting more and more air as he does.

He's on the floor, he notices.

His head is resting against what he thinks is Loki's thigh. His hands are free but he's still clutching the rubber ball.

One of Loki's hands are resting at his hipbone.

They don't speak. He tries to not think, fearing it would ruin the soft, glowing feeling that is currently occupying his mind.

 

"Will you be fine if I leave you in the hands of your mortal friend?", Loki asks him when his heart and lungs has settled down and his eyelids are threatening to close.

"Can I see you first?", Thor asks him.

"Of course", Loki says. His hands brush against Thor's face as they undo the blindfold.

The light hits his eyes relentlessly and he has to blink several times before he can properly see his brother.

Loki is naked and somehow he didn't expect that.

His hair is damp and falling into his eyes. He looks disheveled and marvelous and Thor would like to never look at anything else.

 

"What now?", Thor says. It has to be said. Loki shrugs.

"We'll see", he says.

It's better than everything else Loki's said about them in several years but still far from satisfying. Thor tries to accept it.

 

"You do know that I love you?", Thor asks him and Loki draws a heavy sigh at the question.

"I do know that", he agrees.

Then he drags Thor up to a sitting position and kisses him, slowly and softly, before walking away.

 

Thor sits on the floor until Tony pops down next to him and hands him a bottle of water and tells him to drink it.

"That looked like fun", he says. "Let's get Ethiopian."

 

 

 

Tony kisses him in the car on their way home.

It makes Thor slump against his chest and cry, despite trying very hard not to.

Tony surprises him by not making a single joke about it, instead wrapping his arms around him and telling him that it will be fine.

Thor doesn't bother to explain all the reasons why it won't be.

 

They get back to the tower and Tony drags him into his bedroom where they eat Ethiopian and watch Braveheart.

Tony doesn't ask and that makes Thor consider actually telling him.

He decides against it, figuring that his own feelings are enough to deal with. Another day, perhaps.

 

 

He looks at the bruises and marks that Loki left all over his skin and he laughs at some of Tony's joke and he replays that _we'll see_ over and over again in his mind.

It'll have to do for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Last Call For Liquid Courage_ by Recoil.
> 
> This is pretty much the first time I post pure smut, so I'd love some feedback.


End file.
